tiny_dogfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan Truchev
Ivan Truchev was the General Secretary of Moskist-controlled Moskochev, and the creator of Moskism. He is a known cannibal and sadist, taking pleasure in ruling over his citizens with an iron fist. He is ruthless and powerful, and lacks any remorse for his actions. He led the population of Moskochev into worshiping him, going as far as turning his supporters into a cult-like army, ready to perform any task to expand Ivan Truchev's glory and power. He is a Aryan-supremacist and male-supremacist, and jails, slaves, or executes any non-Caucasian person, besides Asians. He also passed the legislation of the enslavement of females and the ethnic cleansing of native-Subtopian Nordic tribes. He served alongside life-long friend, Petr Savichev. Early Life Ivan Truchev was born in the remote sector of Vilnov, a town relatively close to Shiroka, Moskochev's capital and largest sector. He was a bully in school, and rumors have stated that he inflicted severe bodily harm on a fellow student in secondary-school. Everyone hated him. He was worshiped by the school faculty, however, mainly because his parents were rich. He was an exchange student at the University of Subtowne in Adrionis, earning a Subtopian Law Degree. He also tried to earn a Subtopian Medical Degree, but failed. Creation of Moskism In 1983, he created the idea of Moskism, a set of political values based on the complete dominance of two men. His book on the matter became a New York Times Best Seller, and it was revered by radical totalitarianism supporters. However, it garnered much controversy, and was even banned in Australia, New Zealand, China, and the United Arab Emirates. Even with the controversy, he became famous overnight, and thus became one of Moskochev's few celebrities, earning him trust and support from the Moskochevian population majority. Rise to Power In early 2018, the General Secretarial race was launched, and Ivan Truchev swooped in with the Moskochevian Moskist Party. It was a swift victory, with Ivan earning 94.29% of the votes. He was elected General Secretary on September 22, 2018. Abolition of Elections Along with the other Moskist ideals that were promoted and installed, one of the most influential ones was the abolition of elections, making him the leader of Moskochev until his death or formal resignation. The majority of Moskism supporters were satisfied with this, but most of the populace, including 90% of his voters, were opposed to this. However, he brainwashed them into worshiping him, and now executes, jails, or reforms anyone who opposes his rule. Assassination Attempts There have been two assassination attempts for Ivan Truchev, one being outside of a public theater in October of 2018, and another during a public appearance in November of 2018. The terrorists behind the first act were never found, while the terrorists behind the second act were killed on sight. It is believed that both attacks are the work of the Moskochevian Partisan Movement. Death Ivan Truchev was assassinated at a public speaking in Shiroka, Moskochev, on February 4, 2019. He was assassinated by Moskochevian factory worker Alexi Ratvoy.Category:Primary Universe